


Memorias

by IreneHAdler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneHAdler/pseuds/IreneHAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Hola!<br/>Soy la usser de @Lamanoquecastig, esto surge de la inspiración que me aporta mi partner en twitter. La usser de @mrcoldsleuth, Las Memorias de Irene son un conjutno de pequeños relatos conectados entre sí, que cuentan la historia de Irene pero también la de Sherlock y todo lo que está alrededor de ambos. Si quereís saber más, escribidme o localizadme en twitter. Acepto críticas, sugerencias...<br/>¡Espero que os guste!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Querido Hamish:

**Author's Note:**

> Dejad vuestros comentarios, y sugerencias y demás. Muchos besos y fustas para todos. :D  
> Publicaré mensualmente un capítulo nuevo, lo siento pero la inspiración no es uno de mis fuertes.  
> :-*

Querido Hamish, si por algún casual el abogado de la tía Kate te ha entregado este documento, quieres decir que muy a mi pesar he tenido que despedirme de tí y de tu padre. Aunque esto te suene extraño, si tu padre sigue vivo, por favor, mi última voluntad es que leáis esto juntos.

De todos modos, quiero que sepas, que has sido lo más importante de mi vida, y que te quiero muchísimo. Seguiré cuidando de tí, desde la distancia. Ya sé que ni tu padre ni tú sois muy espirituales, pero la Sra. Hudson siempre dijo que Tu padre tenía un ángel de la guarda, en este caso, yo misma.

Escribo todo esto que vas a leer no por que quiera incomodarte, si no que quiero que entiendas algunas cosas sobre mi vida de la que formas parte. Ahora que has crecido, creo que estás listo para que te explique con todo detalle la trayectoria de nuestra vida (la que tu padre y yo hemos compartido hasta que los años y la salud nos lo han permitido).

Es un mero recuerdo que quiero que tengas de mí. Soy consciente de que no conociste a tus abuelos, por que murieron antes de que tu nacieras cuando yo apenas tenía siete años. Creo que ya te lo había contado alguna vez, cuando eras mas pequeño, los abuelos murieron en un accidente de coche en Viena. Casi no los recuerdo, y tu padre ni siquiera los conoció, no quiero que esto te pase a tí.

Te quiero, cielo.

Tu madre.

Irene Adler.

SHERLOCK HOLMES: UN ENIGMA CON UNOS RIZOS BONITOS

Era Domingo por la noche, y llamé a mi proveedor para explicarle que tenía algo valioso para él. Yo no lo sabia, pero mi proveedor, James Moriarty, estaba apuntando a tu padre con un montón de fusiles de asalto.

Sin querer, salvé a tu padre de volar por los aires.

Unos días después, me puse en contacto con tu tío Myc, que por entonces era una de las personas mas importantes de Inglaterra, más importante que el Primer Ministro. Le expliqué que tenía unas fotos de alguien increíblemente importante perteneciente a la casa real, para demostrar que podría hacer lo que quisiera y no me lo podría impedir, también expliqué que poseía un fragmento de un email que iba a salvar al mundo y que había fotografiado de un hombre de defensa, un empleado suyo.

Así que tu tío Myc decidió contratar a tu padre a través de la Casa Real para que recuperase (me robase) las fotos y ese fragmento del email.

La primera vez que vi a tu padre fue en una foto que publicaron en el Daily Telegraph, esa que tu abuela tiene en el salón y que tío John y tia Mary tienen en su habitación, sale con su gorro de cazador, y con su abrigo; sale tan joven...

Desde el primer momento en que vi la fotografía me pareció una persona muy atractiva, leí las entrevistas y me fascinó lo increíblemente inteligente que era, un verdadero genio. Como sabrás me gustan las historias de detectives, bueno, y tu padre. Así que fue bastante curioso.

Unos pocos días después, cuando tu tío Myc contrató a papá, lo envió a mi casa, la mansión de Eaton Square, donde trabajo con la tía Kate.

Tu padre entró en casa haciéndose pasar por un sacerdote al que habían atracado, tenía un golpe en la mejilla izquierda. Tu tía Kate y yo sabíamos que nos iban a visitar ( tu padre y el tío John), así que ya estábamos prevenidas. La tía Kate hizo que tu padre pasara al saloncito de los sillones blancos en el que tanto te gustaba jugar con ella al escondite inglés, y se llevó al tío John a la cocina, para que cogiese el botiquín.

Y por primera vez en mi vida ví a tu padre en carne y hueso, entré en el salón con mi mejor sonrisa y completamente desnuda. Debías de haber visto su cara, se quedó de piedra, ni recodó el alias en el que había estado pensando para engañarme. Me acerqué a él y tuvimos una pequeña charla.

Después de eso entró tu tío John, y se quedó un poco sorprendido con la situación, les invité a tomar té aunque ninguno de ellos quiso.

Entonces, les comenté algo sobre un caso en el que Sherlock estaba trabajando, ambos se asombraron bastante de que yo conociese los detalles. Pero ya sabes que es lo que decía tu abuela, "hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno"

Después de que tu padre empezase a explicarme como resolver aquel caso, encontró donde guardaba las fotos, gracias a la alarma de incendios que tu tío había encendido y me había obligado a mirar inconscientemente al lugar en el que ocultaba mi teléfono móvil.

Levantó el espejo y apareció la caja fuerte, entonces tu padre se giró hacia a mí y me preguntó por la contraseña, pero yo ya se la había enseñado. (conociéndote, hasta la fecha, ya habrás averiguado exactamente cual era la contraseña, me entra la risa imaginándome a tu padre recordándolo).

Luego aparecieron unos asesinos profesionales de la CIA, y John y yo tuvimos que arrodillarnos, hubo algún problema con esos agentes americanos, nada que no pudiésemos solucionar. Conseguí recuperar mi móvil, drogando a papá y huí con las fotos. No quería hacerlo, pero no me dejó otra opción.

Antes de eso, me dejó su abrigo para que me vistiese, así que cuando huí lo hice con su abrigo puesto (si ese abrigo largo de Belstaff, ese mismo).

Así que tras un par de horas de huidas decidí devolvérselo, me colé en su habitación del 221B de Baker y lo dejé colgado en la puerta, habiéndome vestido antes, lógicamente.

Además se me ocurrió gastarle una broma,(sinceramente, creo que el sentido del humor lo has sacado de mí, no de tu padre y menos del tío Myc).

Hasta aquí te preguntarás como es que tu padre y yo nunca empezamos nuestra relación como cualquier otra pareja, como lo hicieron tía Mary y tío John. Siempre te dijimos que eras un chico muy especial Hamish, eso es en parte por que ni Sherlock ni yo fuimos nunca gente totalmente normal, o bien por nuestros trabajos o bien por nuestras capacidades intelectuales. En ese momento de nuestra vida ninguno de nosotros teníamos pensado enamorarnos, ni siquiera tener algo en común, tu padre era mi obstáculo hasta el éxito y yo era su caso.

Después de huir, algunos de mis enemigos comenzaron a buscarme, no podía alojarme en hoteles, ni en hostales de Londres por que Moriarty (y no sólo él) tenía a sus hombres por toda la ciudad, tuve que refugiarme en casa de Albert, por entonces ella y Kate no se habían casado. Después de unos dos meses, en los que no pude trabajar, decidí, muy a mi pesar, desaparecer. El teléfono móvil era mi protección, toda tejida a base de chantajes simultáneos e indiscriminados a algunas de las personas más poderosas del mundo.

Antes de seguir, cielo, no quiero que pienses que fui una mala persona, era mñas joven, y necesitaba prosperar.

Me puso en contacto con uno de mis clientes que se dedicaba ha autentificar las pruebas de ADN, y haciéndome un favor, falsificó las muestras de un cadáver del St. Barts's para que coincidieran con las mías. Luego sólo hubo que enviar ese cadáver a la morgue y enviarle el teléfono móvil a tu padre. Haciéndole creer que había muerto para darle esquinazo a la gente que me perseguía. Fue sin duda el pero regalo de Navidad que le he hecho a tyu padre en toda mi vida.

Contra todo pronóstico esto funcionó durante algunos meses, pero al cabo de siete, unos asesinos contratados por una célula terrorista de la guerrilla venezolana consiguieron dar conmigo. Escapé por muy poco, apenas unos segundos antes de que la bomba destrozase el autobús del que me acababa de bajar. Entonces no se me ocurrió nada más que recuperar el móvil, y cometí un enorme error. Hice que Anthea (la secretaria de tío Myc) llevase a tío John a un fábrica abandonada en la que nos encontramos, me habló de lo mal que lo estaba pasando tu padre y me amenazó con contarle que yo seguía viva, y con que jamás recuperaría mi teléfono. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos es que tu padre había seguido a tío John y estaba escuchando la conversación,. Eso supuso algo completamente inesperado para mí, y después de que ambos se marcharan, decidí recuperar mi teléfono.

Fui hasta nuestra casa, en la que entonces vivían tu tío John y tu padre. Me colé por la ventana de la concia,. esa con la que te hiciste la herida en la frente cuando tenías ocho años. Me metí en la cama de nuestro dormitorio y esperé hasta quedarme dormida, llevaba dos días huyendo, sin comer ni dormir, así que en cuanto me tumbé me quedé dormida.

Después de algún tiempo, tu padre y John volvieron a casa, y me despertaron, prometieron ayudarme. Llevaba puesta esa bata azul de tu padre que está guardada en el sótano. Me hicieron preguntas sobre el email durante casi dos horas, y entonces escuché y presencié por primera vez una de las deducciones magistrales de tu padre. Fue absolutamente increíble, después de aquello tomamos té, hablé durante un rato con el tío John, que después se fue a trabajar.

Tu padre estaba con su violín en la mano, jugueteando con las cuerdas sin prestarme atención, hablaba sólo, igual que haces tú cuando resuelves casos. ¿Sabes? Cuanto más creces más me recuerdas a tu padre de joven, incluso os movéis con la misma elegancia por el salón, sentáis igual en el sillón y tenéis esa preciosa sonrisa que me hace totalmente imposible deciros que no.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo muchísimo que me atraía, no había sido consciente, pero era algo peligroso. Pensé que me iba a salir con la mía, que pondría a Gran Bretaña y por lo tanto a los Holmes bajo mis pies.. ¡Qué grave error! ¡Estúpida soberbia juvenil!

Nada más lejos de lo que pasó a continuación de eso. Pero eso te lo comentaré después. Ahora quiero contarte algo que probablemente nadie te halla contado jamás de nosotros, es lo más típico de dos jóvenes personas que después y sin saberlo acaban compartiendo una vida juntas. La primera vez que supieron que el contrario ha notado sus sentimientos antes incluso de que la misma persona sea consciente de los mismos.

Estaba arrodillada sobre la alfombra, el fuego crepitaba, tenía la mano de tu padre bajo la mía mientras él estaba sentado sobre su sillón, las llamas hacían todo tipo de formas extrañas sobre nuestros rostros. En ese mismo momento, cuando estuve a punto de besar a tu padre, más bien por seguir con el juego de poder, él se dio cuenta de cuál era mi única debilidad: ÉL MISMO.

Lo notó sólo con tomarme el pulso y mirarme a los ojos, pero no me dí cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada concentrada en los preciosos ojos que me hipnotizaban mientras me dejaba analizar. Lo que fue sin duda mi gran y mayor error, pero también lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida (Bueno, y que nacieses tú)

Después de hacer mi trabajo para J. Moriarty, y que las células terroristas fuesen informadas de que el gobierno británico sabía lo de las bombas y por tanto no podían evitar el ataque terrorista a los aviones de Coventry, que es lo que estaba encriptado en el email que tu padre había descifrado para mí unas horas antes. Así que tu tío Myc intentó hacer desaparecer a papá en uno de esos vuelos para evitarle la pena de muerte por traición.

Llevaron a tu padre al aeropuerto de Heatrow, después la tía Kate vino a buscarme a mí para llevarme al mismo avión.

Después de creer que podría chantajear a todo el gobierno británico y ver a tu padre derrotado (o eso creía yo ) exigí unas condiciones de pago y unas medidas de protección para mí, puesto que con la recogida de toda aquella información que había usado para extorsionar me había granjeado un gran número de enemigos.

Después de que tu padre intentase desbloquear el teléfono durante seis meses: ese día, esa misma noche, en el despacho de tu tío en el club diogenes se dio cuenta que que había descubierto exactamente la nueva contraseña, pero eso no era lo más importante. Había descubierto también que mi mayor debilidad era él mismo, si no que mi corazón le pertenecía completamente. Desbloqueó el teléfono, con las cuatro letras necesarias "SHER", I AM "SHER"LOCKED.

Cuatro letras, un nombre con apellidos y un solo hombre que derrocó en menos de un minuto a la dominatrix que había puesto a todo el Reino Unido bajo sus tacones Louboutin. Me dejó marchar, sin protección, y sabiendo que no duraría más de seis meses.

Después de aqeullo, derrotada y con el miedo metido hasta los huesos, huí como pude. Vijé por todo el mundo haciendo noche en los perores hoteles del mundo, vaijando de polizón, sin equipaje. Pude resistir a base de coartadas fantasmas, tarjetas falsas y los fondos de la familia en Suiza, pero seis meses después de aquella noche, me atraparon.

Intentaba escapar de Los Emiratos Árabes, pero fui secuestrada por una célula terrorista en Karachi, me ataron las manos y los pies. Me obligaron a ponerme un burka, hicieron cosas horribles conmigo, que no creo que necesites leer. Tenía terribles dolores, las articulaciones chillaban de terror, los tirones me resquebrajaban por completo y se me empezaba a caer el pelo y las uñas de la falta de nutrientes.

Después de una semana y medida de torturas continuadas, decidieron que no les era útil de ningún otro modo. Así que decidieron eliminarme, esa misma noche entre susurros en árabe y un olor horrible a quemado me llevaron todavía maniatada y con los músculos bastante agarrotados a una parte cercana del desierto.

Me tiraron al suelo y me desataron las manos, obligándome a arrodillarme frente a la mesa oscuridad de la arena silenciosa. Tan sólo iluminada por los focos del todoterreno que nos había llevado hasta allí me permitieron sacar el móvil para cumplir mi última voluntad. Pensé que era el fin, así que sólo decidí despedirme de la única persona a la que había amado en toda mi vida, y también la única persona que me había derrotado en todo ese tiempo. Fue un simple e inofensivo mensaje, un SMS. Un simple "Goodbye, Mr. Holmes. -IA-".

Los dedos se me congelaban en el viento frío del desierto nocturno y me impedían escribir todo lo rápido que me hubiese gustado, las lágirmas me impedían ver correctamente la pantalla y sentía una presión en el pecho que me hacía casi imposible respirar con normalidad. Iba a irme de este mundo sin ver a tu padre, envuelta en un sudor frío asqueroso y entre hipos desesperados.

Entonces cerré los ojos, preparada para desaparecer. De repente, todo cambió. "Los sonidos son importantes, los sonidos pueden decirnos todo", es una frase que dijo tu padre la primera vez que hablé con él, que razón tenía. Allí, escuché el sonido más esperanzador del mundo: mi propia voz grabada en un tono de mensaje. El tono de mensajes del teléfono móvil de tu padre. Abrí los ojos de repente, sin poder creérmelo, estaba allí de pie con sus preciosos ojos mirándome con toda su energía, sólo pronunció una frase: "Cuando te diga que corras, corre."

No lo pensé, simplemente me levanté con algo de dificultad, corté las ataduras con uno de los puñales que se les cayeron a los atacantes contra los que tu padre luchó para liberarme. Corrí todo lo que pude, hasta que noté una mano en el hombro. Me giré aterrada y le golpeé con la culata de una pistola con silenciador que conseguir cogerle a uno de los atacantes en mi huida. Fue un gran error, ya que era la mano de Sherlock y por consiguiente su hombro el que yo había golpeado. Los nervios me recorrían el cuerpo, y ahora con la adrenalina decayendo comenzaba a sentirme muy cansada y débil, las mejillas bañadas en una mezcla de sudor y las lagrimas producidas por el shock del momento. Me disculpé de manera apresurada en un susurro casi inaudible. Quería agradecerle a tu padre todo lo que había hecho por mí, pero en lugar de eso me desmayé por el cansancio notando como tu padre me abrazaba y me alzaba entre sus brazos mientras perdía la consciencia.

ADIÓS IRENE ADLER, HOLA ANNE MARIE BOHÉME

Después del incidente de Karachi me desperté en una habitación de un hotel en el Cairo, no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí. Tu padre tenía un contacto en ese hotel y él fue quien cuidó de mí hasta que estuve completamente recuperada. Me habían conseguido una nueva identidad y hasta un nuevo trabajo, jamás volvería a ser Irene Adler, ese día nació: Anne Marie Bohéme. Después de aquello viajé a Estados Unidos y me convertí en la directora ejecutiva de una mediana empresa que se dedicaba a las exportaciones de productos de lujo en New Jersey, viví allí y prosperé. Rehíce mi vida, pero nunca olvidé a tu padre.

Unos meses más tarde de que tu padre me salvase de aquella muerte segura en las arenas oscuras de Karachi, recibí una enorme y fatal noticia. Mi secretaria me traía todos los días el Daily Telegraph a mi despacho, el corazón se me cayó a los pies cuando vi la portada. "SUICIDIO DE UN FALSO GENIO"

Leí y releí el artículo intentando asimilarlo, no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho, no nos conocíamos mucho, pero estaba segura de que no era el estilo de tu padre. Esos tres años en los que tu padre estuvo trabajando en secreto para el MI6, no recibí ni una sola carta, ni una señal ni un mensaje de él. Así de después dos años y medio sin noticias de verdad creí que tu padre había muerto. Me sentía fatal, increíblemente inútil, no sabía que hacer. Lo pensé durante mis noches de insomnio, me arrepentía tanto de no haberle querido, de no haberle podido salvar, de no haberle dejado descubrirme... no como "La Mujer", la dómina, si no como Irene, simple y llanamente. Pensé que debía haber aprovechado el tiempo, debí haber vuelto antes a Londres a agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí, y a preguntarle por que había venido a rescatarme en Karachi. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya nada podía ayudarme a hablar con él.

Decidí que tenía que volver a Londres, quería visitar por última vez a tu padre. Comencé a hacer algunas llamadas, y saqué a relucir mi lista de clientes. Después de hablar con el primer ministro y con su mujer, pude concertar una cita y convencerles de que me devolvieran mi nacionalidad británica. Después de una semana de arduo trabajo y de devolver un montón de favores la conseguí y me embarqué en un vuelo directo a la capital británica.

Me instalé de nuevo en mi piso y cuando llegué a Londres le pedí a Kate que me llevara al cementerio. Estuve allí de pie, mirando la lápida negra y brillante en silencio, sin derramar una lágrima. No podía hacerlo, no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, ya estaba suficientemente destrozada como para romper el silencio con mi llanto que de nada serviría, dejé una rosa roja sobre su tumba. Volví a casa, sabiendo que debía rehacer mi vida y empezar de cero. Pasaron unas dos semanas y ocurrió lo impensable. Tu padre reapareció., de repente, salió en todas las noticias y todos los telediarios de la nación.

Supe que tenía que decírselo, tenía que agradecérselo. Así que esa misma mañana cuando llegué a casa terminé con mis clientes y por la tarde decidí ir a casa para hablar con él.

Y después de eso comenzó el resto de la historia que ya te hemos contado tanto yo como tu padre.

Hamish, no quiero que estés triste, quiero que seas fuerte. Eres un gran chico, un verdadero genio. Cuida de los tíos Myc y John, cuida de Lestrade, de Kate y Albert. Cuida de Molly Hooper, por todas las tardes que pasó cuidando y jugando contigo en el St. Bart's mientras tu padre estaba en la morgue y yo trabajando. Visita a la Sra. Hudson y llévale galletas de canela que son sus favoritas. Sigue estudiando y siendo igual de pragmático que tu padre. No te olvides de cuidar a Sherlock jr, la tía Mary y el tío John esperan que te encargues de ella y que la vigiles. Cuida de Lestrade y visita la comisaría, ayúdale con los casos como solía hacer tu padre con su padre.

Pero sobretodo, no te olvides de que te quiero cielo. Tu padre y yo te queremos, más que a nada en el mundo. No lo olvides nunca, eres un chico especial, un verdadero genio y llegarás a ser un gran hombre. Tu padre y yo seguiremos cuidándote desde donde quiera que estemos, sea ese lugar el que sea.

Te quiero, cielo.

Tu madre, Irene Adler.

PD: Dentro del mismo archivo en el que has encontrado este apéndice, hay algunos otros como notas de algunos casos de tu padre, un diario detallado de nuestros mejores recuerdos, el álbum de boda.

Tus fotos de cuando era más pequeño, el primer diente que se te cayó.

La pajarita que llevó tu padre el día que nos casamos y el broche para el velo que llevé yo.


	2. Confesiones en susurros que deberían de haber sido a gritos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda entrega del Diario-libro didáctico que escribe Irene Adler para su hijo, Hamish Holmes-Adler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bueno. lo prometido es deuda así que os dejo el segundo capítulo por aquí. Dejad vuestro comentario y recomendaciones, por favor y espero que lo disfruteis. :D  
> @Lamanoquecastig

Colarme a escondidas, como la amante prohibida que fui en un principio, en mitad de la oscuridad del la noche en el apartamento de tu padre comenzó a convertirse en algo habitual. No quiero contarte los detalles escabrosos de nuestra relación, por que me parecen ridículos, incómodos y poco relevantes para ti y para la historia.  
Este archivo, querido Hamish, es la muestra, la prueba escrita de que hasta tu padre y yo, juntos, dos personas completamente distintas al resto de los ciudadanos corrientes podíamos tener una especie de vida de pareja. No era como la de la mayoría, pero nunca nos importó.  
Este primer capítulo de nuestra historia resume un pensamiento que ambos te hemos querido transmitir desde siempre: “El amor es el defecto químico del perdedor, pero una vez que has caído en él debes luchar con todo tu sudor y tu sangre para conseguirlo y alimentarlo.”  
Este capítulo habla de como los orgullos destruyen a la gente, que se hace daño mientras creen autoprotegerse. Este capítulo habla de como tu padre y yo (en orden inverso) reconocimos que realmente nos queríamos, como dos niños de instituto. Sin saber a donde llegaríamos, ni lo que nos afectaría. Lo cual nos aterraba, a ambos, aunque jamás te lo contásemos.  
Fue esa noche, tras tres años de profundo convencimiento del fallecimiento de papa, decidí presentarme en el 221 B de Baker para pedirle explicaciones, pero sobretodo para explicarle todo en lo que había pensado a lo largo de mis noches de insomnio durante mi estancia en Estados Unidos.  
Después de una noche absolutamente magistral e inolvidable, quizá por que fue la primera, quizá por que fue con tu padre; no pude aguantar mas con la imagen de mujer independiente y desligada a Sherlock Holmes. Tu padre tiene la cualidad de no dejar indiferente a nadie, lo sabes, tanto para bien como para mal.  
Esa noche cometí lo que en ese momento creí como el mayor error de mi vida, y fue confirmarle a tu padre todas sus teorías sobre mí y mi gran debilidad. La ultima vez que nos habíamos visto en Londres, él lo había definido como “El defecto químico de los perdedores”, y en aquella noche lluviosa de niebla londinense le reconocí mi mayor desventaja, mi gran punto débil: mis sentimientos por él.  
Bastaron dos estúpidas palabras, entre muchos besos, muchos juegos de sabanas arrugados, mucha ropa desordenada y muchas confesiones en susurros que querían convertirse en gritos, para que me diese cuenta de que no iba a soportar ni un minuto más de mi existencia si no se lo confesaba.  
Bastaron dos estúpidos susurros en un abrazo en el que estábamos fundidos. Un simple “te quiero, Sherlock Holmes” para que todas mis expectativas de no convertirme en un daño colateral de aquellas noches de pasión irrefrenable, que yo misma había ansiado por un millón de veces mientras le echaba de menos, se desvaneciesen en el aire como el humo del tabaco, que es suave y efímero.  
Él tardó mucho más en expresarlo verbalmente, ya sabes que a tu padre nunca se le dio bien hablar de sus propios sentimientos. Pero yo lo sabía, creo y haciendo balance a vista pasada, que siempre lo supe. Lo veía en su forma de mirarme, en su forma de acariciarme, de susurrarme... Pero sobretodo en la forma en la que me sonreía, jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien sonreír de una manera tan pura y sincera, tan virginal, y tan absolutamente bella. Estaba perdida cada vez que me sonreía, y absolutamente sentenciada a muerte cuando su preciosa mirada me escrutaba tratando de deducirme o desnudarme. Al principio no tenía muy claro la diferencia entre ambas situaciones, poco después descubrí que utilizaba ambas.  
Una noche estábamos tumbados sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea del salón, después de haber cenado comida italiana. Ya sabes, Angelo nunca nos dejaba pagar la cuenta por que tu padre lo había salvado de perder su negocio.  
Los dos acostados sobre la alfombra, con tan solo la luz de las llamas iluminando nuestra ahora brillante piel, bañada de esa mezcla de satisfacción y sudor.  
Nos quedamos callados, mientras tratábamos de recuperar el ritmo normal y sincrónico de nuestras respiraciones. Miradas que hablan por sí solas, yo perdida en los profundos ojos azules de tu padre y él examinándome como si fuese la mayor y más bella obra de arte que había en el mundo. De repente tu padre cerró los ojos, aún con la respiración entrecortada, exactamente igual que la mía. Los abrió lentamente y me susurró en los labios un simple y suave “Te quiero”.  
Le miré sin saber que contestar, tu padre ya sabía todo lo que significaba para mí, no supe que decir. Esa afirmación había arrancado de mis labios cualquier contestación posible a emplear. Sonreí sin decir nada y nos besamos por largo rato, ambos sabíamos que así estaba bien, tu padre no es un hombre muy dado a compartir lo que siente; no por que no sienta nada, si no por que no entiende lo que son la mayoría de sentimientos. Esa misma noche comprendió que era aquello que le impulsó a salvarme en Karachi, que yo era más para él que pulso acelerado y pupilas dilatadas. Él mismo lo escribió en sus notas, “Irene Adler es un absoluto misterio para mí, la miro y únicamente puedo verla. Así, me encuentro a mi mismo diciendo con mis ojos aquello que mis labios no se atreven, que mi cerebro analítico no entiende y que mis manos no pueden soportar ni un minuto más sin hacer. Sé que su inteligencia es pasmosa y su envoltura es exuberantemente pecaminosa.”  
Dos palabras que hicieron que todos nuestros principios y convicciones preestablecidas respecto a nosotros mismos se tambaleasen y cayesen. Dos estúpidas palabras que cambiaron nuestras vidas, dos estúpidas palabras que nos metamorfosearon a nosotros como entes sentimentales y emocionales.


	3. Simple no siempre significa Sencillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D  
> Este capítulo me ha salido como muy concentrado, pero espero que os agrade de la misma manera. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejad vuestros comentarios :D

El sol brillaba en el cielo londinense, algo poco común por aquella época. Todo parecía un poco mas alegre con ayuda de aquel astro, la jungla de asfalto y cemento parecía cubrirse de una alegría y luminosidad de origen completamente desconocido. Era una de esas tardes, sin un nombre especial, sin una fecha que recordar, sin un aconteciendo verdaderamente importante que marcar. Debía de ser una fecha cercana a Navidad, por que recuerdo que estaban empezando a instalar aquella pista de patinaje sobre hielo que siempre ponían en Hyde Park. Recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba ir a patinar allí con la tía Mary. Caminaba por la calle, envuelta en un pesado abrigo y una bufanda de piel, aun con el sol brillando en lo alto las temperaturas seguían siendo bajísimas. Llegué a nuestra mansión de Eaton Square, la tía Kate estaba fuera con Albert. Ambas habían decidido irse a pasar el fin de semana a Sussex por que querían visitar una exposición de arte moderno. Todos mis planes para ese fin de semana eran estar en casa, adelantar trabajo de contabilidad del negocio y puede que visitar a tu padre por espacio de un par de horas. ¡Qué ilusa! A las diez y media, cuando ya estaba en pijama y a punto de irme a dormir, pues pensaba levantarme pronto para terminar de ordenar la cartera de clientes de la empresa, alguien llamó a la puerta. Bastante malhumorada, me decidí a salir de la cama y a encender la luz de mi habitación con desgana. Bajé las escaleras y llegué a la puerta. A continuación, abrí la puerta con cuidado y delante de mí encontré a tu padre, calado de pies a cabeza, con el pelo moreno chorreándole sobre los hombros y las manos temblorosas del frío. Le hice pasar al baño, y allí mientras me contaba que había estado persiguiendo a un ladrón de bancos y que después de media hora de callejear ambos acabaron nadando en el Támesis, no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que venir hasta allí, nos mirábamos riéndonos, nos besábamos, hasta el punto de que yo misma acabé empapada. A la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos nos habíamos secado tanto del agua del Támesis como de la sed del otro que nos consumía poco a poco, nos despertamos muy tarde. El pobre de tu padre no paraba de estornudar, creo que no le había visto estornudar tanto en toda su vida (bueno, obviando el día en que le disparó la tía Mary). Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras yo desayunaba, por que entre la fiebre, los estornudos y el dolor de garganta tu padre no fue capaz de tomarse más que un café con leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar. Después nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas, riéndonos por estupideces y dejándonos pillar desprevenidos por los brazos oscuros y sensuales de la madrugada. Querido Hamish, quiero que sepas, que una vez encuentras a alguien que merece la pena, dan igual las situaciones, las complicaciones, los lugares. El tiempo parece detenerse cuando estas con esa persona, y eso es lo mas importante. Tu padre hacia que mi tiempo se parase, se calmase y se tomase un respiro. Yo hacía que él se volviese más humano, que dejase de ser “el único detective consultor del mundo” y se convirtiese en “Sherlock” Y es que en ocasiones, pequeño mío, simplificar es lo mas complicado.


	4. Música y otras pasiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuarta entrega de los textos epistolares de irene a su hijo Hamish. En esta le explica la importancia de la música en su relación consu padre, el detective consultor, Sherlock Holmes.

Un nocturno de Chopin, las notas arrastradas desde el alma hasta el teclado del piano silencioso del auditorio. ¿Qué es lo que lleva a un artista a crear su obra maestra? El sentimiento. Esta es la historia de como tu padre me dejó con la boca abierta por primera vez por culpa de la música. Querido Hamish, ya sabes que tu padre es un buen violinista, pero también un aceptable compositor. aunque por mi parte, tuve que descubrirlo por mí misma.

Una tarde nevada de noviembre estábamos en casa, sin demasiado que hacer. Yo me dedicaba a revisar facturas viejas del negocio y tu padre caminaba de un lado a otro, sin parar. Hacía sus propios pasos una y otra vez, dando vueltas al salón y la cocina. Al cabo de casi media hora de idas y venidas improductivas decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tocar durante un periodo de tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para entretenerse.

Fue hasta la mesa, donde le aguardaba su estuche de piel, perfilado en la tiniebla en la que nos había sumido el cielo nublado y la calle blanca. Después de haber pasado prácticamente por todo el repertorio barroco de violín que yo conocía; incluyendo este desde Johan Sebastian Bach hasta el genio italiano pelirrojo, Antonio Vivaldi. Decidió que era momento para empezar por el repertorio que el mismo había compuesto.

Era una melodía suave, de tintes melancólicos y con trazas y acordes de marcha fúnebre, pero increíblemente hermosa. Apostado frente al ventanal del salón, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón como guía, sus dedos se movían sobre las cuerdas con el mayor cuidado y la más extrema delicadeza. El arco parecía acariciar como una brisa suave las cuerdas, como si cada pasada de las crines le hiciesen daño a las cuatro sonoras. Melodiosa y sencilla, encerraba en ella una furia y una fuerza reprimida por la frustración que no logré entender, durante dos minutos dejé lo que estaba haciendo, apoyé el portátil sobre mis rodillas y colocando los codos sobre la mesa de roble, y en mis manos mis mejillas. Me dediqué a escuchar simplemente, hechizada con el sonido del preciado instrumento, con el alma sobrecogida.

Terminó de tocar, se giró y me miró sin decir nada, con los ojos brillantes. Creo que fue la primera vez que vi a tu padre emocionado.

Alguna vez había hablado con tu tío John, me contó que durante los meses en los que estuve desaparecida, y tu padre y él creyeron que estaba muerta, Sherlock estaba realmente alicaído. Según las palabras de tu tio “Está componiendo música triste, no come, apenas habla; solo para corregir a la televisión. Diría que tiene el corazón roto, pero es Sherlock.”

De repente la ventisca de nieve hizo caer la línea de tensión, la luz se fue y nos quedamos a oscuras, fui a la cocina y encendí una vela. Volví al salón con ella entre las manos, y me acerqué hasta donde tu padre estaba, bajando el violín, teniéndolo entre las manos.

\- Es preciosa, una absoluta genialidad. ¿Es tuya?- dije mirando a tu padre con una sonrisa solo iluminada por la llama de la vela.

Tu padre levantó la mirada con una sonrisa, dejó el violín sobre la mesa. Se acercó a mí y me retiró la vela de las manos dejándola sobre la repisa de la chimenea, junto a la calavera. Me miró a los ojos, ambos sumidos en la penumbra y con el fuego de la chimenea y aquella pequeña vela como única luz que iluminaba nuestros rostros, las sombras jugaban sobre nuestros rasgos sin ninguna finalidad que se pudiera apreciar de manera clara. Una de sus manos, con el arco colgando entre sus fuertes dedos, sé instaló suavemente bajo mi barbilla, haciéndome levantar así la mirada hacia él.

Se inclinó sobre mí, de manera cuidadosa y acercándose a mi oído susurrando dijo:

\- No, es tuya.

Y sin decir ni mediar ningún otro vocablo me besó suavemente, esa era la música triste de la que tu tío John hablaba, esa era la marcha funebre que tu padre me compuso. Aquel lamento suave, y quejigoso que se ahogaba en silencio, sobre sí mismo. Una pena y un pesar que Sherlock no se atrevió a compartir con nadie, sabía que se ahogaba. Sabía que estaba rodeado de una agua oscura, notaba como el agua fría y profunda entraba en sus pulmones, y no hacía nada para pararlo. Por que no quería vivier en un mundo en el que "La Mujer" no estuviese a su lado. 

Las caricias se convirtieron en exploraciones salvajes y ansiadas de ambos. La ropa caía suavemente y sin prisa sobre la alfombra, haciendo parecer la estancia una casa de muñecas de una niña caprichosa. Nuestros cuerpos pegados contra la ventana, dejando el vaho sobre el cristal frío, las siluetas de nuestros cuerpos se recortaban al trasluz de los ventanales. Después de muchos susurros que evolucionaron a gritos, después de muchos besos que se convirtieron en verdaderos santuarios metafóricos de pasión, caímos rendidos sobre la alfombra, tendidos, agitados pero juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejad vuestros comentarios y si teneís alguna queja no dudeis en contactarme en twitter @Lamanoquecastig


	5. Fantasmas de frío y espectros de arena afgana.

La vida esta formada por enormes monumentos brillantes y por esquinas oscuras y recónditas, en las que se refleja nuestra alma. Los miedos pueden hacer que nuestra percepción de la realidad se distorsione, y así, podemos llegar a hacer daño a aquellos que nos rodean.   
Por ello siempre buscamos a alguien que nos ilumine en nuestros peores momentos, y que no sólo los comparta con nosotros, si no que también nos arrastre cariñosamente fuera de ellos. Exactamente del mismo modo en el que tu padre y yo te curábamos las heridas cuando eras más pequeño, a fuerza de mimos, y muchos besos.  
El viento helado hacia que mis ropajes sucios y negros se levantasen sin control, aún con la temperatura tan fría de aquella noche del desierto. Puede que por la histeria o por que sabía que iba a ser la noche del fin del mundo, yo me encontraba bañada en ese asqueroso y repugnante sudor frío. Arrodillada en la arena, con los ojos cerrados me entregaba metafísicamente a la única persona a la que había amado en mi vida. Enviaba el mensaje, exactamente igual que como pasó en la realidad, salvo por una gran excepción. Ya no volvía a escuchar mi propia voz, ni veía sus preciosos ojos que significaron mi salvación, ni la primera sonrisa triste que me regaló antes de que me desmayase. No veía nada. Lo único que sentía era un dolor agudo en las cervicales y como la fría y afilada hoja me segaba la vida.  
De repente abría los ojos en mitad de la oscuridad, y, con un quejido ahogado que quería haber sido grito; me llevaba las manos a la parte posterior del cuello como rondando que estaba intacto. Aquel pequeño alboroto hacía que esa presencia silenciosa, y, que sólo conseguía dormir adecuada y placenteramente si yo estaba sobre el colchón, se revolviese bajo las sabanas y se despertase sobresaltado. Tu padre se frotaba los ojos, mientras yo me tapaba los ojos entre lágrimas sin apenas moverme. Entonces el me miraba con una especie de mezcla entre la incredulidad, la compasión y el cariño. Se incorporaba, sentándose bajo las mantas y apoyando su ancha espalda en el cabecero de boj de nuestra cama. Me tomaba por los hombros de manera dulce, y sin hacer ningún tipo de juicio, me abrazaba contra su pecho, besándome la cabeza mientras me apretaba suavemente. Yo me escondía todo lo que podía contra el algodón de su pijama, mojando de manera aleatoria su pecho con mis lágrimas que poco a poco se secaban. Cuando Sherlock observaba con su capacidad de análisis impasible e infalible que mi respiración comenzaba a regularse, bajaba una de sus manos acariciando suavemente mi espalda sobre mi camisón. Ahora, todavía sin despegarme de su pecho, mis manos que hasta ahora tapaban mis ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas, se dirigían lentamente, aunque con confianza, hasta rodear su cuello. Me besaba la cabeza, de cuando en cuando, esperando a que me calmase por completo. Levantaba mi mirada, encontrándome con la suya. Tu padre me sonreía sin hacer ninguna pregunta, quizá por que el mismo sabía lo horrible que era despertar de una pesadilla que podía haber sido real, quizá por que no necesitaba preguntarme que me había aterrorizado de aquella manera por que él mismo me salvó de aquello. Después, y casi como un ritual pagano, besaba mi frente y susurraba suavemente:   
\- Sólo ha sido un mal sueño, todo esta bien. Yo cuidaré de ti, Irene.   
Se sucedía a continuación mi asentimiento mudo, se separaba unos milímetros de mí, mirándome a los ojos, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y después, con sumo cuidado sus dedos se posaban bajo mi barbilla, haciéndome levantar la cabeza y encontrándome con sus ásperos labios contra los míos. Y todo acababa bien, después de aquel precioso y suave beso sobraban las palabras, no hacían falta las explicaciones, no eran necesarias. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido completamente y ambos, nos recostábamos en silencio sobre los almohadones. Yo acurrucada sobre el hombro de tu padre y el abrazándome bien fuerte, como si así no permitiese que las pesadillas volviesen a acercarse a mi. Así, sin dirigirnos una palabra más de la necesaria y con la siempre minusvalorada presencia silenciosa, volvíamos a quedarnos dormidos, con la seguridad de que esa noche no volvería a tener un mal sueño, y con una sonrisa mal disimulada en los labios de ambos.  
Las presencias silenciosas son importantes, y es que, a veces, querido Hamish, queremos decir muchas palabras sin decir realmente nada; cuando lo realmente importante es transmitir muchas cosas sin ni siquiera despegar los labios.


	6. Las tormentas en el mar son menos aterradoras si tienes una roca firme en la que apoyarte.

El miedo nos hace fuertes, el miedo es bueno en su justa medida. Nos mantienen alerta. Como cualquier otro humano común tanto Sherlock como yo teníamos miedo, a cosas que ya habíamos vivido y, claramente superado. Aun así, los recuerdos dolorosos a veces se instalan en el fondo del corazón y lo hacen sentir tan pesado como si éste fuese por completo de mármol gris. Yo lo sufría en forma de pesadillas y dar muchas vueltas bajo las sábanas, tu padre lo sufría en silencio, en noches de insomnio, por que según sus propias palabras: “Cuando cierro los ojos, y mi cerebro analítico deja de trabajar al cien por cien, se desatan dentro de mí. Mis propios pensamientos, aquellos más oscuros y más profundos. Aquellos de los que trato de huir a través de vuestras sonrisas, Irene. A través del trabajo, e, incluso, a través de los estupefacientes. Pero no siempre es suficiente.”  
Sherlock no era una persona de naturaleza atormentada, simplemente, en más ocasiones de las que reconoció, no sabía cómo clasificar lo que sentía. Todo aquello que no clasificaba dentro de su Palacio Mental, iba destinado a caer por una enorme y oscura catara, que tu padre describía exactamente igual que las de Reichenbach. Allí se acumulaban sus mayores miedos, en los que casi siempre, había una gran parte de él mismo. No sólo estaba Moriarty, no. Estaba la pérdida de Barbaroja, estaba la primera dosis de heroína, la primera sobredosis, estaba la primera mirada de desprecio de sus compañeros de clase del internado… Estaba el temor a perderte en un centro comercial cualquiera y no volver a encontrarte jamás, estaba el pensamiento de culpabilidad horrible de la posibilidad de no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarme en Karachi…  
Estaba todo, enterrado entre unas aguas profundas y oscuras, como para no recordarlo jamás. Pero a veces, la melancolía y el silencio lo invadían durante días. Entonces era cuando, se dejaba caer en aquellas asquerosas y deprimentes aguas, y notaba como cada uno de aquellos malos pensamientos, entraban hasta sus pulmones ahogándolo. Se tumbaba en la cama a mi lado, sin poder dormir. Sin tratar de hablar conmigo, de contármelo, por que no quería interrumpir mi descanso. A veces, me despertaba en mitad de la noche, y tu padre seguía en la misma posición, mirando a la oscuridad infinita que entraba por la ventana, respirando tranquilamente y con los ojos llorosos.   
Exactamente igual que ocurría en la situación inversa, yo no hacía preguntas. Me desperezaba sobre el colchón mullido, me acercaba a él. Le limpiaba las lágrimas en silencio, sin hacer una sola pregunta. En ese momento tu padre salía de repente de su pozo espiral de depresión y malos sabores de boca, me miraba en silencio y sonreía con un tinte triste en la mirada. Le besaba la frente suavemente, mientras acariciaba sus preciosos rizos, paseaba mis labios hasta su oído y le susurraba con aire tranquilizador.  
\- En las alegrías y en el dolor, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Déjame que cuide de ti. ¿Para siempre?  
Él levantaba la mirada; me abrazaba contra su pecho suavemente, mientras yo me arrodillaba a su lado, y ya sin aquel tono melancólico en sus ojos, junto con una tímida, pero auténticamente sincera sonrisa me susurraba de vuelta:  
\- Para siempre.  
Tras eso la situación se calmaba, y tomándome de la mano, los dos salíamos de la cama. En mitad de la noche íbamos hasta tu cuarto en silencio y comprobábamos que estas dormido, y seguro. Yo me acercaba y te revolvía el pelo cariñosamente y tu padre besaba tu frente, como para asegurarse de que permanecerías allí, durmiendo con una sonrisa, todo lo que quedaba de noche. A continuación, bajamos de nuevo las escaleras, con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa en los labios. Nos metíamos de nuevo en la cama, y, las cosas variaban según la ocasión. Podían estar entre un suave beso, un abrazo compartido y que Morfeo nos engañase a ambos o que ese suave beso llevase a otro, al que le seguía otro, y las miradas que ardían, los pijamas que sobraban, las caricias que arañaban y las ganas de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para disfrutar del otro.   
Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante, lo realmente relevante de todo esto era que; al igual que tu padre era mi guía en mitad de mis laberintos, yo era su luz en medio de todas sus oscuridades. Y eso estaba bien, por que cuando estás sumido en la más profunda de las tinieblas, dos antorchas iluminan más que una.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste, dejada el comentario o localizadme en twitter. :)


	7. Bombones y Chianti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como esta escrito en la nota, este es un capítulo temático sobre san Valentín; y no os cuento mucho más para que disfruteís leyendólo.  
> Dejad comentaios y sugerencias.  
> :-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Siento mi desaparición de estos últimos meses, pero mis obligaciones no me han permitido publicar con asiduez.  
> De todos modos, si he escrito bastantes cositas y las iré subiendo poco a poco.  
> Por aquí os dejo un capítulo espcial, que es tematico, lo escribí por petición de un amigo muy cercano en San Valentín.  
> ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO!  
> Fdo: @Lamanoquecastig

El amor, qué gran palabra y qué gran desconocido. Es misterioso, y a todo el mundo se le llena la boca cuando intenta pronunciarlo. El AMOR. Misterioso y extraño, difícil o más bien imposible de comprender, nadie lo hace, ni siquiera tu padre y yo. Pero todo el mundo saca a la luz, presume de ello con el pecho hinchado cuando llega el 14 de Febrero. San Valentín se convierte en un momento para presumir de lo feliz que eres, de lo buena pareja que eres, de lo atento que estás del otro. Pero voy a contarte un secreto Hamish, un secreto a voces.

Un ramo de flores, unos bombones o una camisa nueva no significan nada, cuando el amor es una fachada. Era muy tarde, y tu no habías cumplido a penas los cuatro mese cuando tu padre llegó a casa. Entró por la puerta y yo estaba sentada en el sofá esperándole. Había salido antes de trabajar para que pudiésemos ir a cenar juntos, a celebrar la noche como cualquier matrimonio normal del mundo. Pero los casos siempre eran lo primero, o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Me levanté del sofá algo molesta y dije mientras escuchaba sus pasos por la escalera:

\- Parece que Cupido tendrá que esperar otro año más...

Tu padre entró por la puerta más pálido de lo habitual y con las mejillas azoradas por el esfuerzo de la carrera, su respiración irregular hacía que su pecho se moviese bruscamente bajo su abrigo. Me miró en completo silencio con los ojos más azules y más cargados de culpabilidad que he visto en mi vida, y con un gesto torcido susurró:

\- Lo siento, pero en la Yard había un caso muy importante.... No podía irme sin terminarlo.

Yo suspiré enfadada, siempre eran sus casos. Él lo notó, notó como me ardía la mirada y como mi sangre estaba empezando a hervir poco a poco, como lo hace una olla a presión, silenciosa hasta que comienza la evaporación.

\- Si, ya, como siempre. Nosotros nunca somos una prioridad. – Le dirigí una mirada corta y antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta dije en un susurro.- Hay pato a la naranja en el horno y tarta de chocolate en la nevera, me voy a la cama. Tu regalo está sobre la mesa.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta él se giró con aire sorprendido y durante unos segundos no supo que hacer. Después, con una determinación impasible me tomó de la muñeca y de un suave tirón me acorraló contra su pecho, empapado por la nieve londinense. Estuvimos así durante unos segundos, ni yo traté de zafarme de su agarre ni él de dejarme marchar.

\- Te equivocas Irene, vosotros siempre sois la prioridad. – Aparató uno de los bucles rebeldes que tapaba parcialmente mi frente con delicadeza y dijo en un susurro.- Por eso no necesitamos un día para celebrar que nos amamos, por que nos amamos con la misma pasión y el mismo ímpetu todos los días. Te entregué mi corazón para que me enseñases a amar, me entrego a ti, aquí y ahora; y me entregaré en la tarea de cuidaros el resto de nuestras vidas.

Entre la rabia y la impotencia mis ojos se nublaron de una espesa capa transparente de cristalinas lágrimas. Una de ellas corrió solitariamente hacia mi barbilla por la mejilla izquierda, con cuidado, Sherlock llevó una de sus fuertes manos a mi mejilla y me limpió la lágrima con el pulgar. Acto seguido, con una sonrisa tímida pero la mirada seria dijo:

\- ¿Me perdonarás?¿Dejarás que te compense por no haber llegado a la cena?

Le miré en silencio sin saber que contestar tras su discurso, asentí levemente, fuera de mí misma. Tragué saliva despacio y después sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa tímida y un rubor más que evidente tiñeron mis mejillas. Me sentía tan estúpida.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, sólo tengo que cuidar ese enorme corazón que tienes...

Tras eso lo besé suavemente, después le miré de nuevo. Su expresión había cambiado su mirada volvía a ser vivaz, fuerte y alegre, aunque el color rosado de sus pómulos delataba lo absolutamente perdido que se encontraba en aquel momento. Su expresión seria se había tornado en una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió a besarme algo sorprendido todavía y después de un pequeño susurro en un "te quiero, Irene Adler" el tiempo se detuvo. Me tomó suavemente de las manos y llegamos a la cocina.

Trinchamos el pato y lo degustamos. Nos reímos de todo, nos bebimos a besos y caricias y acabamos con la botella de Chianti. Nos volvíamos a reír, servimos la tarta y jugamos con la nata montada hasta que ambos la teníamos sobre toda la ropa y el pelo, nuestros besos comenzaron entonces a saber a una mezcla entre vino caro y dulce crema. Tu padre abrió su regalo, y aunque por el brillo de sus ojos supe que le gustaba no se centró en él, no podía quitar los ojos de mí, y me encantaba. Después de media hora de besos, nata, papel de regalo y chocolate. Estorbaban las palabras, y comenzaba a sobrarnos la ropa y mi enfado momentáneo. Entre susurros y prendas que iban cayendo lentamente atravesamos el pasillo y llegamos a la cama entre besos y declaraciones compartidas. Durante lo que hubiese deseado que durase una eternidad en el mundo sólo existieron nuestras caricias, respiraciones aceleradas, orgasmos y "te quiero" a matacaballo entre trocitos de besos y mordidas. Después sólo llegó el silencio, las miradas alegres, la complicidad oscura de la noche y las manos calientes. Tu padre me besó la frente y me tomó de nuevo en brazos, hasta que llegamos al baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y echó muchísimo jabón. Después de que el jabón rebozase me volvió a besar y con una sonrisa traviesa volvió a la habitación y del armario sacó una caja con un montón de pétalos de rosa que puso sobre la espuma. Suavemente se acercó a mí y después de besarme suavemente, me entregó una rosa roja y dijo:

\- ¡Feliz San Valentín, Irene!

Le miré absolutamente maravillada, mientras apretaba la rosa contra mi pecho desnudo, le tomé de la mano y ambos nos metimos de nuevo en la bañera, jugando con la espuma y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarte. El tacto de sus labios sobre mi piel húmeda, mis manos sobre su pelo mojado, nuestras pisadas acuosas y erráticas sobre la alfombra de la habitación que culminaron sobre la cómoda de boj, entre gemidos ahogados y nombres susurrados que quisieron ser gritos. Allí acabó todo, sentados sobre la alfombra, con la espalada desnuda apoyada en el papel pintado de la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas, las sonrisas abiertas y la respiración desbocada. Nos mirábamos riéndonos sin ningún motivo, sin ningún motivo mayor que el hecho de que estábamos condenados. Condenados a amarnos en cualquier momento y situación de nuestras vidas, lo que representaba nuestra perdición, nuestra particular locura. Locura que no sufríamos, si no que disfrutábamos cada segundo de nuestras vidas. Después de muchos besos conseguimos llegar hasta la cama, exhaustos y acompañados por las primeras luces del astro rey que se colaban entre las pesadas cortinas del dormitorio. Abrazados bajo las mantas, yo apoyada en el pecho de tu padre y él abrazándome. El suelo nos pesaba y comenzamos a quedarnos dormidos, unos instantes antes de vencernos Morfeo de mis labios salió un pequeño suspiro:

\- ¡Feliz San Valentín, Sherlock!

Tu padre se movió dejando un suave beso en mi frente y acto seguido ambos dormimos hasta que tu decidiste que era hora de desayunar. Jamás en nuestras vidas nos había hecho tanta ilusión oírte llorar por la mañana, por que en ese momento supimos que todo ese amor del que se nos llenaban la boca, los ojos y las manos era lo que nos había dado la oportunidad de tenerte. Y era lo más importante de nuestras vidas.


	8. Palabras meretrices, palabras vacías.

La distancia es como un pequeño curso de agua que sesga poco a poco las relaciones más férreas al igual que una pequeña gota de agua con acción continúa es capaz de partir bloques de mármol y granito de la época paleolítica.   
Este episodio es uno de los más dolorosos que tu padre y yo hemos vivido, porque ninguno de nosotros somos perfectos. Tu padre es extraordinario y, sobre mí él dice que eclipso por completo a todo el resto del sexo femenino; aunque pensándolo bien, que podría decir si no. Nosotros no somos perfectos, y he aquí una de las demostraciones de este hecho.   
Una de mis grandes ilusiones de mi vida era el deseo de maternidad, esa búsqueda de el amor fraterno, el anhelo de evitar de la infertilidad, el no sentirme absolutamente yerma. Mis circunstancias personales, jamás me habían permitido centrarme en ese deseo, hasta que encontré a tu padre.   
Él jamás habría concebido el hecho de tener una familia, hacia pocos meses que nos veíamos. Pero, había que tener en cuenta que nunca había contemplado compartir su vida con nadie y allí estaba yo, trastocando todos sus principios, esquemas y medidas absolutamente racionales.   
Por unas circunstancias o por otras tales que no vienen al caso, te engendramos mientras estábamos exiliados en Suiza.  
Tu padre voló a Londres para trabajar de agente encubierto para el MI6, en pago por una falta que tuvo hacia el gobierno británico. Durante su estancia en la misión, mi médico confirmó lo que yo temía y ansiaba a partes iguales, tu comenzabas a existir. No pude evitarlo, tenía que hacérselo saber a tu padre.  
Por el contrario cuando él recibió la noticia no fue capaz de asimilarla, y en un arrebato de pasión desmedida decidió que no quería hacerse cargo ni de mí, ni de ti. Hasta aquí hay dos puntos principales a aclarar. El primero de ellos es el arrebato de ira de Sherlock, todo el mundo cree que tu padre es una máquina fría y calculadora, incapaz de sentir nada. Nada más lejos de la realidad, siente. Siente muchas cosas. Siente y no sabe cómo clasificarlo, así que simplemente lo entierra en su palacio mental. Hasta que esos sentimientos son más fuertes que él mismo y le sobrepasan. Aunque eso solo ha pasado en dos ocasiones, que yo recuerde. El otro punto tiene que ver con su reticencia a hacerse cargo de nosotros, no es que tu padre no nos quisiera, todo lo contrario. Nos quería tantísimo y no se veía preparado para cuidarnos, ni capaz para protegernos de sus enemigos que prefirió renunciar a nosotros antes de ponernos en peligro.   
Después de que se marchase de Suiza, tras haber discutido conmigo durante más de dos horas ambos pensamos que nuestro particular cuento de hadas había acabado para siempre.   
Después de aquello se sucedieron unos meses de tortuosos silencios Intercontinentales. Hasta aquel terrible diagnóstico, el médico me comunicó que sólo sobrevivirías al sexto mes de embarazo si te hacían un trasplante de médula y el único donante compatible era tu padre. En ese momento no lo dudé, me arrastré por lo más bajo, perdiendo la poca dignidad que aún me quedaba para pedirle a tu padre que donase. Ante esto lo único que él me dio fue una rotunda negativa.   
Hacia días que me había resignado a la idea de que iba a perderte, hasta que una madrugada sonó el teléfono. Un donante anónimo y compatible. Corrí al hospital en mitad de la noche, y desde el primer momento lo supe. Vi a tu padre tumbado sobre la camilla, había vuelto para hacerlo por nosotros.   
Tras la intervención volví a casa, dejando unas llaves en la mesilla del hospital para que pudiese entrar si lo necesitaba.   
En mitad de la noche alguien abrió la puerta y con pasó cansado y apesadumbrado entró en mi habitación, se deshizo de la ropa despacio y se metió bajo las mantas en silencio.   
No nos dirigimos la palabra durante varios días, y es que después de tanta distancia y tantas discusiones ninguno queríamos dejar de lado nuestro orgullo.   
Hasta que un día, cuando tuvimos que ir al hospital para que te inyectaran aquella muestra, todo cambió. Mientras estaba tratando de ponerme los zapatos con bastante dificultad, puesto que la gestación estaba muy avanzada, él se acercó a mí, y arrodillándose colocó mis zapatos suavemente. Aquel roce de su piel me supo entre amargo y placentero, quería que me besase, pero a la vez no quería que volviese a acercarse a mí. Me tendió la mano educadamente, e inmediatamente lo vi en su mirada. La disculpa, el arrepentimiento dentro de sus preciosos ojos azules. Acarició suavemente mi mano, y con la mirada un poco vacía trató de dirigirse a mi sin que saliera ni una sola sílaba de sus mudos labios.   
Se inclinó sobre mi, con cuidado. Y apartando un mechón de pelo rebelde de mi frente la besó suavemente, y después como si de un discurso amargo se tratase dijo:  
\- Lo siento muchísimo Irene, siento ser un verdadero capullo. Jamás seré lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer a una mujer tan absolutamente fuerte e impresionante como tú, y mucho menos para que el niño que esperas me llame "papá".  
No supe cómo reaccionar, en ese momento sólo pude tirarme en sus brazos, dejando que me abrazase y besándolo suavemente. De mis labios, salió una voz firme pero con tintes melancólicos.  
\- Es increíble que seas un genio tan absolutamente estúpido, Sherlock Holmes. No vuelvas a irte o te encontraré allá donde vayas, te lo advierto.   
Después de aquello existieron muchas más discusiones, problemas y contratiempos pero ambos aprendimos de la peor manera posible a evitar la prostitución de las disculpas, de los " te quieros", de los besos, de las miradas enamoradas. Por que la vida es cruel, corta y dura, y jamás deberíamos de arrepentirnos por no haberla aprovechado lo suficiente. Por que esas palabras son demasiado grandes, elocuentes y valiosas como para regalárselas a cualquier persona. Por que el ser humano no teme febrilmente al compromiso, teme desde el albor del tiempo a que la felicidad se acabe, y por ello trata de usar las palabras como si pudiesen arrendarse y empeñarse, cuando no es así. Tu padre y yo te las regalamos siempre a ti, Hamish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejad vuestras sensaciones en los comentarios, porfi :D


	9. Burbujas y compromisos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os traigo lo último que he escrito, siento mucho haber esatdo tan desaparecida. Pero no encontraba el tiempo para ponerme a escribir.  
> Espero que disfruteis leyéndolo, como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.  
> Un saludo, @Lamanoquecastig

Existen una serie de acontecimientos en la vida de cualquier persona que marcan un antes y un después en la misma. Obviamente, no son los mismos para todos los seres humanos, pero si comunes a nuestra especie en su conjunto.  
En esta dirección, y dentro de mi propia línea de vida, uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de mi vida fue el día en el que tú padre me pidió matrimonio. Y es que, en muchas ocasiones, la sencillez es sinónimo de encanto.  
Lo más insignificante del mundo, como puede ser un baño de espuma a modo de reconciliación puede desembocar en algo tan grande y relevante como una boda. Una reconciliación ansiada y deseada, pero que no había sido posible antes por culpa de la prevalencia de nuestros orgullos. Yo por no querer renunciar a tí reconociendo que no podría darte la vida sola, y; tu padre, por su parte, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a la paternidad por encima de su divorcio de los sentiinetos en el que yo era la máxima hazaña de la que se creía capaz.

Sentados entre burbujas y agua tibia, apoyada contra el pecho de tu padre mientras me enjabonaba los brazos suavemente con la esponja, sucedería lo impensable. Hamish, en ese momento comenzabas a hacerte presente en nuestras vidas, literalmente, puesto que empezabas a pronunciar una pequeña y poco disimulable curva en mi vientre.

De repente, tu padre soltó la esponja, que cayó en el agua salpicando en múltiples direcciones. Respiró hondo y dijo en un susurro:  
"Creo que deberíamos de estar juntos de manera formal, para proteger a Hamish. Para protegerte a ti, Irene."  
Su voz salió con dificultades, mientras le temblaba el labio inferior,. No le estaba mirando, no le estaba viendo, pero sabía como era su cara en esas situaciones. En los últimos días había atesorado cada momento con él, por que no sabía cuando volvería o si pensaba quedarse algún tiempo a mi lado.Me giré suavemente, arrodillándome entre sus piernas, mientras sus manos se posaban en mis muslos, bajo el agua. Me costó unos segundos asimilar la pregunta, y cuando estaba terminado de hacerlo le contesté:

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes... ¿Estás?... ¿Estás pidiéndome matrimonio?"  
Según salían mis palabras y caían en sus oídos, las mejillas pálidas de tu padre se teñían de un tímido rubor rosado, a lo que replicó con un poso de duda en la voz:  
" Bueno si, sólo son unos papeles. Nuestra relación no necesita esos certificados, estaremos juntos hasta la noche del fin del mundo. Bueno... Sólo si tu quieres..."  
Sus manos escalaron despacito por mi cuerpo, moviéndose por mi espalda y aterrizando en mis mejillas, a continuación añadió:  
"Irene Adler, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"  
Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, nublando mi vista en pocos segundos y de mis labios salió una respuesta un tanto confusa a la par que contundente:  
"Si, si quiero."  
No hicieron falta ni lujosos restaurantes, ni manjares exóticos, ni joyas caras. Lo único necesario para aquel momento perfecto era tu padre y yo, unidos, queriéndonos sin medida ni objetivo, con toda la vida por delante y expectantes por tu llegada. Por que, a decir verdad, niguno de los dos entendíamos el amor, el cariño que nos unía. Quizás por que nunca fuimos individuos corrientes o ciudadanos modélicos. Quizás por que no es necesario entender el amor.


	10. Del caos surge la belleza

Las rosas son bonitas, exhuberantes e imperiales, pero pueden ser dañinas, puesto que también tienen espinas. Se dice que en los momentos de crisis surgen las obras de arte más bellas, puesto que el caos y la desesperación son elementos inspiradores aunque peligrosos. Tu padre y yo confirmamos esta teoría a lo largo de nuestras vidas numerosas veces, esta es sólo un ejemplo de ello.  
Durante los meses que duró el exilio de tu padre vivimos muy felices en un pequeño pueblo holandés. Nuestros anteriores trabajos nos permitían vivir de manera holgadada gracias a los ahorros que habían producido, y durante un momento creímos que podríamos vivir como una familia normal, en una casa bonita, en mitad del campo. Nada más lejos de la realidad, a decir, verdad, tenerte cambiaba nuestras vidas, peor no nos cambiaba como personas. Tu padre seguía siendo un famosísimo detective privado y yo seguía siendo la dominatrix más cotizada en los círculos de la alta sociedad, aun estando temporalmente retirada.  
Aunque lo verdaderamente preocupante era el hecho de que seríamos tus padres, y por lo tanto te convertirías en objetivo de todos nuestros enemigos, los cuales eran bastante numerosos. Cuando tu padre regresó a Suiza y nos reconciliamos yo me encontraba todavía en el primer trimestre de embarazo y a penas eras una curva ligera en mi vientre. Al cabo de algunas semanas en las que estuvimos muy atareados pensando en cómo íbamos a redecorar el piso de Baker, como reformaríamos la habitación de John para que fuese tuya, incluso de que colores pintaríamos la habitación; una sombra cernía se instaló en nuestras mentes. Tu padre hablaba de todos nuestros planes, de cómo te enseñaría a tocar el violín o a diseccionar un cerebro con toda la emoción del mundo contenida en sus ojos, pero una tensión casi imperceptible ceñía sus labios de manera permanente en una semi-mueca de preocupación. Del mismo modo, mientras yo acariciaba los juegos de sábanas, le enseñaba vestidos y bodys de un millón de formas y colores, siempre con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios, sentía un peso enorme en el pecho que hacía que en ocasiones me costase respirar.  
Durante esas semanas, mis pesadillas se hacían más frecuentes y me encontraba despertándome en medio de la noche, sudando y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Me giraba y veía a tu padre preocupado, mirándome en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación. Tras la décima pesadilla, cuando había empezado a acostumbrarme a todo aquel ritual noctámbulo que se podía resumir en pesadilla, despertar incierto, las manos intranquilas de tu padre acariciando suavemente mis hombros, meciéndome en sus brazos, y a continuación un suave beso que tenía efecto reparador en ambos; noté algo que se me había escapado todas las veces anteriores. Al principio creí que tu padre se despertaba con mi respiración acalorada, mis palabras en sueños y mis movimientos desesperados dentro de unos sueños horribles, pero no era así. Durante aquellas semanas, el cansancio y las preocupación habían acabado no sólo conmigo, si no también con la facilidad bastante escasa para descansar de tu padre. En el transcurso de aquellas noches se acostaba tarde, como siempre, me abrazaba y era incapaz de dormir más de una o dos horas, lo cual era raro cuando dormía junto a mí.  
Había estado tan obcecada en mis malos sueños y mis preocupaciones que había obviado su malestar. Aquella noche, que parecía ser igual de desagradable que el resto me di cuenta. El aspecto cansado de tu padre, y una mirada de preocupación que no había visto en sus profundos y penetrantes ojos jamás. El ritual se desarrolló de la misma manera que siempre, el me sacudió suavemente en sus brazos, abrazándome con cariño, acarició mi pelo y se acercó para besarme.  
\- Sherlock… - Dije en un susurro casi inaudible mirándole a los ojos.-  
Él me miró sin contestar, y viendo mi expresión interrogatorio y mi semblante preocupado volvió a acariciarme el pelo tratando de librase de mi mirada. No cesé en mi intento, aunque sus ojos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta clavarse en un punto indefinido del suelo de madera de nuestra alcoba. Una de mis manos, se deslizó suavemente hasta su fuerte mentón, y obligándole a volver a mis ojos, suspiré hondo para que mi respiración se calmase:  
\- Sherlock, eres una persona extraordinariamente buena mintiendo al resto del mundo, pero a mí no me vas a engañar. – Mi expresión se tornó entre dura y compasiva, tu padre acarició suavemente mi mejilla izquierda con sus dedos largos y con un suspiro dijo de carrerilla.  
\- No podemos planear nada del nacimiento del bebé, nadie puede saberlo, al menos de momento o pondremos en riego su vida, su vida y la tuya… -se quedó callado mirándome y se mordió el labio inferior mientras parpadeaba.  
Mi expresión pasó del asombro al miedo que había tenido rondando en mis ideas a lo largo de las semanas anteriores. Una sombra de preocupación arrugó mi frente y los ojos se me llenaron de una capa espesa que me impedía ver a tu padre con claridad, a pesar de que estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Respiró hondo y estrechándome entre sus bazos susurró en mi oído.  
\- Yo también me he dado cuenta de como te entristecías ensombrecida por la preocupación cuando creías que nadie te miraba. – Después se separó un poco de mí, y mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de las lágrimas que antes me emborronaban la mirada- ¿Creías que no iba a darme cuenta de tus preciosas manos temblorosas de la preocupación, eh, Srta. Adler? – dijo con una sonrisa amarga tratando de aliviar un tanto la tensión.  
Una sonrisa leve e inconsciente salió de mis labios cuando él hizo el amago de sonreír, noté sus manos siempre frías limpiando cuidadosamente mis mejillas, sus brazos me envolvieron contra su pecho duro y los dos volvimos entonces a tumbarnos bajo las mantas. Le miraba apoyada en la almohada, en silencio mientras me acercaba a su hombro izquierdo tratando de esconderme entre él y el colchón blando. Su mano izquierda tomó la mía y se enlazó suavemente entre mis dedos.  
\- ¿Qué va a pasar si nos encuentran?¿Qué le va a pasar al bebé si nos encuentran? – con un sollozo bastante menos elegante de lo que me gustaría admitir mi voz chocó contra sus labios.  
\- Irene… yo también estoy muy asustado… - Apretó mi mano suavemente mientras tragaba saliva mirándome.- No quería decirte nada, por que… en fin bastante tenías con tus pesadillas y las consecuencias del embarazo…. – Una de sus manos bajó a acariciar mi vientre suavemente, besó mi frente.-  
\- ¿Y si todas nuestras medidas, todos nuestros cuidados y los de Mycroft, y toda la discreción no son suficientes?  
Sherlock me miró y se quedó mudo durante unos minutos, mientras seguía agarrado a mi mano derecha, rompí a llorar de nuevo, fruto de la desesperación, del no poder hacer nada más para proteger a nuestro pequeño.  
\- ¿Y si estamos discutiendo sobre de qué color pintar la habitación cuando ni siquiera sabemos si llegaremos a Londres a salvo? ¿Y si ese día nunca llega? – Mi frustración, el miedo y la inestabilidad de mis hormonas en aquellos meses hizo que mi carácter fuerte e independiente flaquease por su resquicio más poderoso y a la vez más débil: el aspecto pasional.-  
Tu padre me miró todavía sin saber que decir, como si temiera herirme con sus palabras o como si no las encontrara. Me besó en la frene con cuidado y después su mano se esmeró en acariciar mi pelo con intención reconfortante.  
\- Alguien muy inteligente e importante una vez dijo "El amor es el defecto químico del perdedor, pero una vez que has caído en él debes luchar con todo tu sudor y tu sangre para conseguirlo y alimentarlo”, si eso supone dar nuestra vida por esto pienso hacerlo. Si me faltas Irene, me quedaré yo sólo con mis pensamientos, y nunca me han llevado a nada bueno. Me mantienes bien.  
Mi frase, nuestra frase, se acordaba de aquello, se acordaba de cada minuto de nuestras vidas. Tomó aire durante unos segundos y cerró los ojos como si aquella frase le hubiese pesado sobre la boca del estómago igual que si hubiesen sido doscientos kilos de mármol. Besó mis labios y dijo:  
\- Mírame Irene, tengo miedo. Mucho, como nunca antes en mi vida. Ni saltar desde aquella azotea, ni salvarte en Karachi pueden igualarlo. Pero sé que todo va a estar bien porque tú vas a estar a mi lado, porque no me soltarás la mano. – Mientras decía esto soltó su mano de la mía y le mostró como sus manos también temblaban, después me acercó más hacia él y con cuidado se incorporó, dejándome a mi tapada con el edredón. Asentí un tanto aturdida, a continuación, él se levantó y dijo.- voy a prepararte un té.  
Me incorporé despacio cuando su figura enfundada en el pijama desaparecía por el pasillo, las lágrimas habían desaparecido de mis mejillas. A los pocos minutos oí como sonaba la tetera y después como Sherlock volvía a nuestra habitación humedeciéndose uno de los pulgares con la lengua mientras portaba en la otra mano una taza de té humeante de me tendió amablemente. Me miró encogiéndose de hombros como un niño travieso que ha roto un jarrón, después se sentó a mi lado y mientras yo soplaba el té para que se enfriase su brazo derecho pasó por encima de mis hombros de manera protectora. Le di un pequeño sorbito al líquido caliente que me reconfortó bastante y después le miré:  
\- Llevas razón, el miedo no es malo. El miedo nos mantiene alerta… -Me miró con una sonrisa tímida, aún un poco preocupado por mi ceño fruncido.- No dejaré que nadie me quite a nuestro hijo… - Dije muy convencida.- Nadie en este mundo podrá llevarse a nuestro niño.  
Tu padre me miró asombrado casi conteniendo la respiración, durante unos minutos no dijo nada hasta que de sus labios salió una frase tartamudeada y entrecortada:  
\- Irene… esto…. Hum… has dicho, espera, ¿Has dicho niño? –dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras un rubor claro subía a sus mejillas despacio. Yo le miré un tanto extrañada, como si no entendiese todo aquello y le dije condescendiente y un poco de mal humor.-  
\- Si… Sherlock, que no eres Holmes “El Virgen”, ya no…. ¿De qué creías que es esto?¿De comer pasteles con tu hermano Mycroft? – dije señalando mi vientre tratando de seguir su razonamiento.- La sonrisa de Sherlock se agrandó mucho más con mi confusión, hasta el punto de que temió por que se le escapara una risa frente a mi cara de enfado y frustración. Respiró hondo para calmarse y dijo con todo el cariño del mundo.  
\- Repite exactamente lo que has dicho, Irene.  
Yo rodé los ojos, cansada por la falta de calidad en el sueño de los últimos días, agotada por todo el torrente emocional que acabamos de vivir y frustrada con esa mirada inteligente que se paseaba por mis facciones. Muy seria y despacio le dije:  
\- Nadie, te lo repito, nadie se va a llevar o le va a hacer ningún daño a nuestro niño… - Cuando pronuncié la última frase vi ese brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa entre socarrona y orgullosa se marcó inevitablemente en sus labios.  
Y en ese momento me di cuenta, él había tomado la taza de mis manos, que ahora se ponían frente a mis labios como si no hubiese sido yo la que había revelado aquel dato. Él asintió mirándome con una sonrisa y dejando la taza sobre la mesilla me abrazó suavemente contra su pecho, y acariciando mi pelo me besó suavemente. Tras unos segundos susurró separándome un poco de él:  
\- Siempre encuentras nuevas maneras de recordarme lo muchísimo que tengo que aprender de ti.- Volvió a besarme suavemente, y una mano se posó sobre mi vientre.- Además, eres y estás igual de increíble que siempre.


End file.
